As portable internet-connected devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and laptops (aka User Devices), continue to evolve to provide Content to users, the opportunity to share and distribute Content increases. In one situation, Content can be Placed and its Retrieval controlled by explicitly determining the recipients, perhaps by email address, account identifier or by another unique identifier, and transmitted directly to the User Device. In another situation, Content can be Placed and its Retrieval controlled by specifying an access code which only valid recipients know. Typically, the User Device placing the Content has distributed this access code manually or through an electronic communication to the intended recipient(s). In another example, the User Device placing the Content leaves the Content open to all users for Retrieval, with other Rules or no Rules applied.
A need exists for Content to be Retrievable based on location. Specifically, a need exists for system and methods that allow for the Retrieval of digital content based on a user's physical Geolocation.
Moreover, a need exists for Content to be Placed by a user so as to be accessible by others when others are at or near the location of the Placed Content. Specifically, a need exists for Content to be Placed and for Retrieval Rules to be associated with the Placed Content.
Moreover, a need exists for Content to be Retrievable when a user is within a pre-defined range of the Geolocation of the Content. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods that allow users to Retrieve Content when within the pre-defined range of the Geolocation of the Content, and that otherwise satisfies one or more other Rules for Retrieval.